


Your power sets you free

by madswritings



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood Play, F/M, Mild Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You get a new attractive neighbor Jerry but since the first he sees you he has a plan for you. | As per request on Tumblr





	Your power sets you free

When you turned from the main street into yours and drove to your house you instantly noticed two moving trucks parked in front of a house that stood empty for almost two years. It’s not that the house itself is bad or is in need of a lot of work, but former neighbor of yours hanged himself there so no white-bread family wanted to buy this and it stood empty up until now.  
As you turn into your driveway you try not to rubberneck but you can’t stop yourself from doing that so you almost drive through your garage yet you are quick enough to step on the brake when the front of your car bumps against the garage door.  
“Oh shit.” You mutter feeling how your heart is beating fast in your chest. You got so intrigued by your new neighbor that you almost made a very stupid and expensive mistake. It sure gave you a scare and you sit still for a moment, with your palm over your chest, trying to calm down. It’s nothing big but still, your neighbors wouldn’t let you rest if you had an accident in your own damn driveway.  
Finally you feel your heart calming down and you brush hair from your face. You avoided the shame and now your interest is back to the mysterious buyer who lives across the street from you, one house down on the left. You turn in your seat and you notice movers taking big boxes out of the trucks and carrying them inside. You don’t see the new homeowner but you are sure that whoever they are they are busy inside. But despite the size of those boxes there are not many of them as you would expect for a family. You are pretty sure if you moved now, despite living alone, even you would have more boxes that would fill at least three trucks.   
You bite your lip down in thought but then notice your neighbor on the right standing on her front law still dressed in a nightgown. She’s an elderly lady whose husband died and all children are adults now so she kind of treats you like a daughter. You don’t mind because you don’t have living relatives and it’s nice to be treated like family once in a while.  
You decide to ask her because all old ladies in whole world always know everything there is to know and since nothing really happens in your neighborhood you are more curious than you would like to admit. Still climbing out of the car you wave to the lady.  
“Good day, Mrs. Tremblay!” You wave again and she finally notices.  
“Oh hello there, Y/N. Early from work?” She asks with a motherly smile and you feel warmth inside of your chest. You close the driver door and walk to the trunk then take out one paper grocery bag and finally walk to Mrs. Tremblay.  
“Yes. My boss finally granted me the vacation I was asking for like six months.” You roll your eyes with a smile and Mrs. Tremblay smiles in return.  
“That’s good for you. Are you going to leave for vacation?” She asks and you shake your head still with a smile.  
“No, I just want to relax here, at home.” You put the grocery bag in your other hand and your eyes turn to the movers again. “Someone new huh?” You ask what you wanted to ask the moment you saw Mrs. Tremblay was out here too.  
“I heard some bachelor is moving in. Tired of a city life or so Dave says.” Dave is this neighborhood’s real estate agent and he always has to drink at least two cups of tea at Mrs. Tremblay’s place while she sucks all the information out of him.  
“How’s Dave?” You ask not really curious but Mrs. Tremblay likes him in a way she likes you so you ask like he’s some sort of an illegitimate brother of yours.  
“He’s good. Finally found a girl for himself.” Mrs. Tremblay says and her eyes turn to you. You know this look. This look means that your romantic front will be discussed in a moment. “If that bachelor is a good looking nice guy you should try to know him.” Mrs. Tremblay smiles and you sigh but now with a fake smile on your lips.  
“I haven’t even seen him and you’re already pairing me.” You complain but not angrily. You understand that it’s what elderly ladies do. And you won’t admit it but it’s been long since last time you were in a relationship with a man. While co-workers are nice and friendly you sometimes just need someone to wake up next to in the morning.  
“Nowadays most people are beautiful. Back in my day to find a looker was a real job.” Mrs. Tremblay winks to you and it makes you laugh. Despite this you feel how bag in your hands is becoming heavier. You reach into the bag and pull out bananas that you bought for Mrs. Tremblay.  
“This is for you.” You smile as you give her fruits and she takes it with grateful expression.  
“You never forget, do you?” Mrs. Tremblay raises her eyes to you and you give her a warm smile.  
“I would never forget.” You promise and with a nod you turn to your house.  
“I’ll keep you updated with the mystery man.” Mrs. Tremblay shouts as you walk away and you chuckle then raise your hand showing that you heard what she said.  
Though it would be nice to have someone close to your age more or less because your neighbors are either elderly people or families with kids. Sometimes you feel out of place, but only sometimes.  
________________________________________  
You’re almost done making dinner and as you glace through the kitchen window you see that the day became late evening. You don’t like eating late but you wanted something fancy for your first day on so called vacation but it took you longer than you expected. It always happens when you’re making food. Your eyes turn to your tablet that you’ve put on the corner of the counter with a movie playing on it. It’s some vampire flick that your co-worker Beth begged you to watch but you don’t find it interesting. You never really were into romance stories, you would better watch something with action because they are always exciting and plot is not hard to follow since after long day at work it’s the best your exhausted brain can manage. But today you feel good, you were let out of work early so you figured you’ll give it a go. But just as you expected the movie is a disappointment.   
After drying your hands on the kitchen towel you reach out and turn off that movie. You’re not even interested in the ending and your dinner is almost done too, so you take off your apron and start lifting trash bag from the bin. You won’t eat with this thing rotting in the kitchen. So you tie a knot on the bag and carry it outside. It sure is heavier than it looks but when you’re by the trash bins on the curb you notice lights in the formerly empty house.   
While you stare at it without having any real thoughts you raise the trash and put it in the bin, then close the lid. You stand there for a moment and when you’re about to return to the house you see the front door opening. You almost let your instinct overtake your curiousness and rush inside but you remain standing and wait for someone to exit. It’s not hard to see because of the streetlamps but still you wish it was daytime.  
Finally you see a man walk out of the house with a trash bag in his hands too. At first he doesn’t seem to notice you staring at him so he just walks to his bins on the curb and does exactly what you did just a moment ago. Then he suddenly stops, almost freezes like he’s feeling your eyes on the back of his neck and he turns to you, your eyes meeting him. It’s far enough not to be sure if that’s true but you feel like he just looked straight into your eyes. Then, unexpectedly he raises his hand for a wave and flashes you a smile. You feel lost for a moment, then raise your hand too and you do try to smile but nothing happens because you feel too confused at the moment. It’s both shame that he caught you staring and curiosity about this new person in your neighborhood.  
Before you can make up your mind to flee or to stay the man starts walking towards you. For a brief moment you panic and quickly look around but you see that you’re the only one outside at the moment and he’s definitely approaching you. You swallow a nervous sigh and once he’s close you smile widely. He does too and finally he stops not too far from you but not close enough to make you feel discomfort.  
“Hey. Beautiful evening, isn’t it?” He glances at the sky and you do the same seeing no clouds, just stars starting to appear.  
“It is.” You respond and your voice feels rather like an echo than your own thought.  
“My name is Jerry, I just moved in.” He glances back at the house you saw him come out of but you both know that it’s not news for you.  
“Ah yes.” You regain your composure and smile finally relaxing. “I saw movers today so I figured that someone had to move in.” You flash this time a real smile and Jerry turns to you. He squints a bit, like he’s not sure about something but then smiles back to you. Then, suddenly, he offers you a hand.  
“And you’re name?” He asks and you feel like you’re blushing.  
“Oh, yes, I forgot.” You let out a short nervous laugh and give him your hand. “I’m Y/N. I guess we’re neighbors now.” Another weird laugh and your inner voice is telling you to stop being so awkward.  
“Good to know that I’m not surrounded only by children and people in their 70’s.” Jerry says and you’re pretty sure it’s a joke so you chuckle but this time more naturally. Only now your attention slips to your handshake with him. His grip is firm, but light and his skin is pleasantly cool. Then you have to remind yourself not be awkward again but when you look into Jerry’s eyes you forget the handshake and your dinner.  
You both stand like this for a moment or so: smiling, frozen, slightly shaking hands. Finally you snap out of it and pull your hand away but not too quickly for it to not to be taken as rudeness. Jerry pulls his hand back to him and pushes it in his jeans’ pocket.  
“Is it a good neighborhood?” He asks as his eyes slide past you and start looking at your house.  
“It is. Calm and friendly. I’m pretty sure you’ll like it here.” You give him a nod and Jerry looks at you again.  
“Good, good.” He smiles and you mimic it instinctively. His eyes are inviting but his smile… There’s something about his smile you feel you can’t put your finger on. It’s friendly and warm, that’s true, but there’s something else. Not fakeness you often put in your smiles, but something else.   
“Oh, I forgot my dinner.” You snap out of your thoughts and with a thumb you point over your shoulder to your house. “Do you mind if I cut our conversation short?” You ask and Jerry, still with that smile, slightly shakes his head.  
“Not all. It was nice to meet you, Y/N.” He says and you smile, naturally again, then nod to him.  
“It was nice to meet you too Jerry.” You say and when you turn to return to your house Jerry’s eyes quickly slide down and back up your body. Then he lingers until you walk to the door and finally turns to walk back to his house.   
You watch him cross the street through a window in your living room and when Jerry closes the door of his new house behind him you straighten your back and exhale.  
“That was intense.” You mutter but shake your head and return to the kitchen. At least you didn’t burn your dinner.   
But once you remember Jerry’s eyes and his strong arms that he was showing by wearing a black wife-beater you can’t help but swallow something stuck in your throat. And that something almost sends shiver all over your body.  
________________________________________  
Next day you saw that Jerry taped out every window of his house with newspapers. It struck you as strange but he’s a man after all and he probably forgot curtains and if it happened to you, you would do the same to get some privacy. After all kids can be nosy and you wouldn’t want some curious children staring at you every time they had free time.  
When you returned from the store you saw piles of what seem to be rubble from the inside of the house because exterior looked like it did two hours ago. So your new neighbor Jerry apparently is doing some sort of remodeling within his walls and you smile almost wishing you could see it. Men you usually get to know wouldn’t do anything like this if they bought a house, they just would live in it so a man who’s rebuilding or redecorating his house is something you haven’t seen a single man do.  
With a smile you walked to your house still thinking about what changes Jerry might be doing.  
________________________________________  
Jerry stands on the curb in front of your house with a knife in his hand. It’s a huge knife, perfectly sharp because he rarely uses it. He looks at the lights and he notices when you pass the living room because of your shadow on the curtains. You appear to be alone and to Jerry it’s the perfect opportunity. He smiles to himself then walks over the lawn to the front door and knocks after noticing there’s no doorbell. For a moment he waits and while you walk to answer the door he looks around seeing no one around. There are some kids playing on the neighbor’s law but they are far away and they don’t look at him. Once he hears door handle move Jerry turns his eyes in front of him.  
“Oh Jerry.” You say quite surprised, but not unpleasantly. As Mrs. Tremblay would say Jerry is a looker and one of a hell looker too.  
“Sorry to bother you but…” He smiles as he bends the knife behind his back. Then he shows it to you and you raise an eyebrow. “Movers ruined my kitchen knives. Could I borrow one from you?” He asks and you raise your eyes from the knife to him. “I wouldn’t ask you but you’re the only one I got to talk to since moving in.” There’s that smile again. That smile that both enchants and puzzles you.  
“Oh, sure no problem.” You flash a smile back and turn to walk to the kitchen but when you’re almost there you notice that Jerry isn’t following. You stop and look at him over your shoulder. “You’re staying there?” You ask and Jerry’s smile becomes somewhat lifeless.  
“It’s good here too.”  
“Okay…” You mutter and start walking again. You take the knife that looks about the size Jerry brought with him and return to your front door. “Hope this will do, if not, you can come in and chose it yourself.”  
With these words Jerry’s smile become big and happy. He just heard the words he wanted to hear. He sees you handing him the knife and he steps just one step inside to take it but at the same time he closes the distance between you two.  
He moved so suddenly that you freeze where you stand and just raise your eyes to him. He’s taller than you, that’s true and he’s bigger too, but this thought doesn’t cross your mind as uncomfortable one. You swallow quickly and open your mouth to say something but Jerry reaches out and wraps his fingers around knife’s handle. At the same time he’s touching your hand and it takes a moment for you to register this fact. Instantly you let go of the knife. It felt too intimate for you to just stand there and let this happen.  
“Thank you.” He whispers while looking into your eyes and it takes another moment before you remember that you should say something too. You smile.  
“No trouble at all. I can pick a set for you at the store because I’m going on a beer run.” You mutter and you don’t know why you offered this but it just came out of your mouth and there’s no going back.  
“Oh? Well, I do have beer, why don’t you come, grab a few and by then I should be able to return the knife.” Jerry is smiling again and you know you can’t say no.  
“Really? Well, I can’t refuse this offer if it saves me from a trip to the store.” You finally regain your composure and your usual self finally comes back to you.   
“Then it’s settled.” Jerry turns and exits your house. You glance back thinking if you’re not forgetting anything but then turn of switches in all the rooms that have lights in them and exit the house locking it.  
“I have to apologize in advance that my house is pretty much a mess at the moment.” Jerry says as you two cross your law and reach the street.  
“I noticed you’re doing some work around there.” You politely say and it makes Jerry gently laugh.  
“Ah the rubble, the trash. I will get rid of it soon, I promise. I know I wouldn’t win the most beautiful lawn in the neighborhood at the moment.” He glances at you and smiles once you start laughing too.  
“Probably not but trust me, there’s this lady Margaret and she would beat the living shit out of you if you ever beat her in the competition.”  
“Oh, so there is one?” Jerry laughs again and you nod and chuckle while you both walk to the front door of Jerry’s house.  
“I’m surprised you’re surprised.” You say and you both share a laugh again.  
Finally Jerry stops by the door and opens it for you.  
“Please, come in.” He says while watching you and you smile then tilt your head amused by his politeness.  
“Don’t mind if I do.” You step inside and despite reminding yourself not to stare you start looking around.  
“You can walk around while I bring you that beer.” Jerry closes the door behind you and passes you heading to the kitchen. You’ve been in this house before, Mrs. Tremblay took you with her once Dave opened it for ‘open house’ expecting possible buyers.   
For a bit you walk around seeing no real changes in the house. Except for taped up windows but as you guessed Jerry has no curtains. There are boxes everywhere. Empty ones are stacked by the front door in the corner. You move to the living room and notice few boxes by the bookshelf. When you’re about to open one of the boxes you hear Jerry clearing his throat right behind you. Startled you jump and turn to him.  
“Christ!” You exhale as you press one palm to your chest and Jerry gives you a smile.  
“Didn’t want to startle you. Here’s your beer.” He hands you a bottle and when you take it you find it almost freezing cold. “Do you mind if I stay in a kitchen for a bit? Need to put good use to that knife you let me borrow.” He says and you shake your head but you still hear heart beating in your ears. “Good. Make yourself at home, I won’t take long.” With that Jerry walks back to the kitchen and you exhale heavily because you didn’t notice that you were holding your breath.  
You forget the books and take a sip of your beer. It’s so cold it almost hurts your teeth but you like the taste. Absentmindedly you start walking while you check out the label of the beer and when you stop you see that your legs carried you to the stairs leading to the second floor. You lean back a bit to check if Jerry’s still in the kitchen and as you make sure he’s still slicing cheese you start climbing. Another sip of the beer doesn’t feel as cold and you decide that you really like this brand.   
There are few doors on the second floor and you sure are not going to check every room but you notice one door at the end of the hallway open so you walk there and peak inside. It seems to be the most furnished and lived in room in the whole house. You push the door to open more and you see a huge wood table by the window, a comfortable armchair behind it, three bookshelves by the walls. The desk is not empty. Its top is full with papers and books, some of them open. You walk into the room not noticing the little shrine by the wall behind you. You approach the desk and glance down at the book but what you see makes you frown. It’s an old, probably medieval picture of a painting or such of people… eating other people or so it seems. You put your beer on the desk and take the book raising it close to your eyes. You flip few pages but you don’t recognize the language.  
“This is my office.” You hear behind you, but not close like it was in the living room. You don’t get startled this time so you just turn to see Jerry standing by the door. He’s smiling again but his smile doesn’t look exactly pleasant now.  
“Are you some sort of a historian?” You ask a bit confused why anyone would have such books at home and Jerry, while he doesn’t look like an idiot, he sure doesn’t look the sophisticated type who studies ancient texts either.  
“Kind of, yeah.” He slowly starts walking to you and it doesn’t take long for him to reach you. He glances down at the book you’re holding where you opened another picture showing several poorly portrayed people feeing on an infant. You look at the picture too and it only raises more questions. “These here.” Jerry taps the page. “These here are vampires Y/N. They are feeding to stay alive.” He explains while watches your face: confused, but intrigued at the same time.  
“Are you into mythology then?” You raise your eyes to him and Jerry’s smiles again and now his smile is almost predatory.  
“Yes I am.” He responds and a moment of silence passes. “I think you’ll become very interested in mythology too very soon.”  
With that he attacks you. It happens so fast that you have almost no time to fight back. Jerry’s hands wrap around your waist and pull you close to his body. You try to push yourself away because your instincts are shouting danger inside your head. But what you see makes you almost believe that you’re in a dream. Jerry smirks to you and his eyes become dark. Completely dark, pupils, whites everything become pitch black. He opens his mouth just enough for you to see how his fangs begin to grown getting sharper and sharper. You even notice how deeply blue veins on his neck become. You can’t wrap your head around what you’re seeing so you just stand there, dumbstruck, barely breathing, just your fingers clench over Jerry’s black shirt.  
“Don’t worry, it will hurt only a minute.” He whispers and with one hand he grabs you by the back of your neck and makes you raise your chin.  
“I… This can’t be…” You whisper not being able to move from shock and suddenly you feel Jerry’s finger on your lips, but this finger has a long sharp nail now. You know he could kill you with it alone.  
“But it is, Y/N. It is…” He whispers right into your ear and a moment later you feel two sharp fangs against your skin, right where your artery is.  
“Stop.” You plea but Jerry doesn’t stop. He sinks his teeth into your flesh and you just feel how tears gather in your eyes and slip down your temples into your hair while you hang limp in Jerry’s arms. You feel him drawing blood out of you and after a moment darkness consumes you.  
________________________________________  
Before you even open your eyes and understand that you’re alive you feel that you’re lying on something soft. And when you do open your eyes and finally realize you haven’t been killed you try to understand where you are. You look around with just your eyes and make a conclusion that this must be Jerry’s bedroom because you notice same boxes as on the first floor and same taped out windows. Slowly, very slowly you sit up and you feel pain in your neck but surprisingly it’s almost pleasant. You touch where Jerry bit you but find no wounds. Frowning at this strange discovery you stand up, stagger a bit because your head spins, but once you feel better you walk to the window. You frown even more once you think what happened… how long ago? How long you were unconscious? Minutes? Hours? Days? You don’t know and you left your damn phone at home.  
“Enough with this bullshit.” You mutter suddenly caught by anger and you start ripping newspaper from the window. You see it’s daytime already and with a hopeful smile you press one palm against the glass but suddenly something happens.  
You scream as you pull your hand away and as you turn your palm to you, you see a huge burn on your skin. You grip your wrist and squeeze like you could stop pain from spreading and pant loudly from shock and agony.  
“You can’t go in the sun. Not anymore.” Jerry is standing by the open door and smiling. Damn him and his damned smile. You feel fury inside of you and you let it overwhelm you with angry pleasure.  
“What have you done to me?” You raise your voice and Jerry walks to you. You want to step back but your rage pushed out your fear so you remain where you are. Without saying a word Jerry takes your hurt, still smoldering hand and blows cool air against it. “Answer me!” You raise your voice even more and Jerry glances at you.  
“Just watch.” He whispers and you stare at him angrily but give up and glance down at your palm. Before your eyes it starts healing. Slowly, very slowly, but there’s no mistaking it. “It’s slow because you haven’t had my blood yet.” Jerry smiles and leans to your ear. “You will though.”  
You snap from your shock and pull your hand out of Jerry’s fingers then step from him.  
“So you what? Turned me like in some sort of a horror movie?” You ask and Jerry chuckles.  
“Except this is real. Very real.” He watches you, then walks around you while you stand still and covers the window where you ripped the newspaper off. You watch his back and then glance at the door. You could run but you are now well aware that you can’t leave this house. Not until the sun goes down. But you sure don’t want to stay in the same room as Jerry.  
You make up your mind and walk to the door but Jerry appears right in front of you, blocking the doorway.  
“But I have to say you surprised me. You should be more submissive. You’re mine after all.” He grins.   
You raise your hand and slap him as hard as you can. His head turns but just a little bit. You’re not strong enough to actually hurt him and it pisses you off even more.  
“I’m nobody’s and definitely not yours.” You say while frowning and Jerry tilts his head a bit watching you.  
“Well, I guess I have to agree.” He smiles again and you raise your head again wanting to wipe that smile off but Jerry catches your hand. “Be a good little vampire and stay here if you don’t want to cooperate.” He pushes your hand back to you and you step a few steps back.  
“Screw you!” You shout at him and finally everything comes out in a form of yelling. “You lure me here, bite me like some sort of a leech, drink my blood and fucking turn me?! What I supposed to do now? Go around the neighborhood killing babies every night?” You scream and Jerry’s smile fades but his self-satisfaction does not and it shows. “Why you did this to me? Why?” You don’t stop but what you’re yelling is partially a lie. You do feel a bit weak and you feel thirstier you ever felt in your life, but otherwise you feel great. Your vision is sharper, your body feels light and you feel like you have never been awake before this happened.   
“I’m still deciding either I should let you live or feed off of you until I get bored and kill you.” He smirks and you see danger that you missed before, that you couldn’t put your finger on. But now you’re not afraid and you are pretty sure you won’t be ever again.  
“Go fuck yourself.” You say in a calm voice even though inside you’re still boiling and turn your back to him. “Just leave me alone until your next feeding.” You add but suddenly you feel his hands on your naked arms. You shrug them off and step further from him but Jerry doesn’t give up.  
He appears in front of you again and grabs you by your neck. Sudden rage in him surprises you but not enough to stop you from being angry. You smirk at him and in a moment Jerry raises you by your neck from the floor and slams you against the wall. It hurts, but not as you expected since you heard the wall cracking against your back. He leans to you and looks you in the eyes because he raised you to his eye level.  
“I advise you to be smarter and stop resisting because I can kill you right now. I just need to toss you out of the house.”  
“Then do it.” You mutter because you do lack air, Jerry is squeezing your throat and then you raise your knee high enough to hit him in the gut, but Jerry is quick and his free hand catches your knee and squeezes it hard.  
“Don’t mess with me.” He whispers against your lips while you’re holding onto his hand that is keeping you in place.  
“Then… kill me.”  
You’re not surprised when Jerry’s lips crash against yours. Underneath all this rage you felt this too. This desire and this need for this man. Maybe that he turned you really works and it’s just some sort of vampire hormones working but you don’t want to think about all that right now.  
Despite being choked you respond to his kiss and lower your knee. And Jerry doesn’t stop kissing you. Slowly he lowers you back to the floor and his grip on your throat weakens. You release his hand and grab his shirt pulling him against you, shivering when his body slams against yours. When Jerry’s tongue slips past your lips you know there’s no going back for you now. This is stronger than you and you pleasantly will succumb to this feeling.  
Your fingers get a life of their own. They move over Jerry’s chest feeling his muscles under his shirt and then find buttons. Once you start working on them Jerry doesn’t wait for his turn. He grabs the hem of your shirt and breaks kiss just long enough to pull it over your head. After he tosses the piece of clothing on the floor he attacks you with another kiss, greedy to devour you but in completely non-threatening way.  
When Jerry’s buttons are undone you slide your palms under his shirt and feel his skin under your fingertips. You exhale in Jerry’s lips as your palms slide on his shoulders and push his shirt down. Jerry lets the shirt drop on the floor too and his strong hands move to your pants. He unbuttons them and slides them as low as he can without leaving your lips. You too don’t snooze while trying to wiggle out of your skintight pants. You undo his belt, then his zipper and slide your hand down his underwear while your other hand is on his chest, still exploring it. Jerry’s already hard and you stroke his erection with a firm grip feeling how a shiver passes his body.  
“Enough.” Jerry whispers against your lips but he doesn’t mean this, he means the foreplay.   
His hand moves quickly as he grabs your panties and literally rips them away. It would hurt but not today, not now. Next moment you feel Jerry’s palms on your hips and he squeezes them as he lifts you. You raise whole head above him and you grip his shoulders for support. You look at him as you wrap your legs around his waist and he pushes his pants and underwear low enough to free his cock.  
Jerry raises his eyes to you and you part your lips just as he thrusts into you. You cry out and lean your head back against the wall. Jerry doesn’t give you any time to get accustomed to his size as he starts moving with hard and strong pumps. Your fingers and nails dig into his skin and you feel how Jerry sharply inhales. When you look at him you see once more his completely black eyes and when he opens his lips you see fangs. Except now instead of this view being terrifying you feel aroused like never before.  
Your one hand slips from his shoulder on the back of his head and you slide your fingers into his hair then grab it pulling down, making him raise his face to you. Oh god, he looks so beautifully dangerous and it’s driving you crazy. You lean and kiss him feeling how Jerry’s sharp nails are slowly digging deeper and deeper into your skin. His fangs graze your bottom lip and that’s enough to make you bleed. He sucks on your lip, sucking your blood and all you can do is silently moan, while he makes you his not only by blood this time.  
Suddenly you pull his head back by his hair and see blood still wet on his lips. Jerry is obviously a bit confused but when you start pushing him from yourself he lets you. When you’re on the floor you push him backwards once he steps out of his clothes towards his bed. He submits to your leadership for now and when he reaches the edge of the bed you push him on it. With a bloody smirk Jerry pushes himself higher and tries to sit up but you crawl on top of him and push him down again.  
“Stay.” You command with a smirk of your own and Jerry licks his lips.  
You straighten your back as you position yourself and then grip the base of his cock with a firm hand once more. While looking into his eyes you start lowering yourself until you feel his tip but you don’t stop there. You take him whole and then exhale from pleasure it makes you feel. With your fingertips pressed against his abs you start moving and Jerry with one sharp nail slices your bra strap between your breasts and then helps you take it away tossing it somewhere.  
“So beautiful…” He exhales watching you raise and fall on top of him. His hands cup your breasts and find your nipples, then starts rolling them between two of his fingers making you moan even louder. You increase your speed as you want to get to the promise land like it’s your salvation.  
Your eyes are closed but when you feel Jerry’s wet thumb against your lips you open your eyes and look at him seeing that he cut his finger and smeared blood on your lips. You taste it with the tip of your tongue and Jerry exhales with pleasure. You are both so close to relief it’s surprising you managed to keep this going for as long as this.  
Jerry sits up and wraps one hand around your naked waist both helping you move and wanting to feel your skin against his. He raises his face to you and you slide your arms around his neck, not stopping to move even for a moment.  
“Take it.” Jerry whispers as his already healed thumb brushes against your lips again and you part them sharply inhaling.   
When Jerry leans back his head you see his veins in dark blue and pumping blood that you wish to taste so bad. And you feel the change in you. You feel your nails becoming claws and you feel your vision becoming concentrated on the blood flowing underneath Jerry’s skin. When your fangs grow out you open your mouth and then lower your head, sinking your teeth into Jerry’s neck. You hear his moan from pleasure and his grip around your body tightens. You drink his blood and you feel your bliss coming. You pull back and blood drips down your chin. Jerry sees it and slides his tongue up right to your lips cleaning it.  
“That’s my girl.” He smirks and then kisses you as you both come at the same time. You squeeze each other in your arms, sharing a taste of Jerry’s blood as you come undone.  
You break the kiss once you both ride out your pleasure. While panting you look at him seeing that his eyes are back to normal while you still feel your fangs present. Jerry notices it and smiles touching one of them carefully.  
“You’ll learn how to control this after a bit. I’ll teach you. I’ll teach you everything.” He promises as he presses his lips against yours and you kiss him back but not for long, you’re still surprisingly out of breath.  
Jerry glances at the windows and smiles then looks back to you.  
“Evening is here. We better clean ourselves up and head to the city. It has a lot of to offer at this time of the day.” He smirks and you know perfectly well what he’s talking about.  
“Do you have a working shower?” You ask as you reluctantly move from his lap and stand up stretching. Jerry stands behind you and his arms wrap around your waist once more. He grazes his once again present fangs against your neck and inhales the smell of your skin.  
“Of course I do. Do you take me for a savage?” He whispers and you chuckle.  
“Idiot.” You mutter and Jerry turns you in his arms, making you press your palms against his naked chest.  
“I need to change your mind on that.” He leans to your lips and you smile.  
“You’ll have to try harder.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
